


Moon and Stars

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was why Peter loved Felix so much more than the rest. He didn’t need to explain himself to him, or put on some kind of show to get his attention. Felix would just be there, always listening. He cared in a way the others didn’t. He didn’t need the world from Peter, because Peter was is world. Felix was the better half of him, the much better half. Peter could just relax and be the boy he is around him, and it felt better than being King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and Stars

Peter lain on his back, hands tucked under his head. He looked up at the sky, lit up only by the stars that he allowed. They of course weren’t bright enough to light up all of Neverland though. Peter didn’t mind. He had his own light, and it was warm and had a heartbeat. And it was laying right next to him, keeping his darkened heart lit and beating in his chest.

Peter rolled to his side, propping his head up on his elbow.He just stared at him for a bit, feeling his breathing almost stop. Felix layed beside him on the floor of the forest, his hands resting carefully on his stomach. His glossy blue eyes where lidded with long eyelashes, that Peter loved in a more obscene way. Felix’s lips were just parted slightly, and looked so kissable. Peter was never good with restraint. So he leaned down and pressed his against those so kissable parted ones.

Felix didn’t pull away or even open his eyes. His slender arms just snaked up and curled around his back. Felix pulled him down to met his chest. He was always much warmer and much nicer to cuddle than any of the lost boys Peter knew. He even thought he was much better company than Wendy. Though everyone was much better company than Wendy; she just cried a lot. Peter didn’t want to keep her after the first few weeks of her arrival in Neverland. He knew Felix liked her company though and it made him happy to hear her stories. When Felix was happy, Peter was happy. He decided to keep the Wendy Bird.

Before Felix came to Neverland, or whenever Felix went out on a long adventure with a handful of Lost Boys, or even when he was up all hours trying to calm and soothe the New Comers who would cry and cling to his legs, Peter would try to enjoy the company of others. Of course he liked to be around the other boys, but there was still that feeling of loneliness, and empty hollowness he could feel growing in his chest. The boys would notice his actions too and would question, so Peter decided he shouldn’t be around the boys without Felix.

Sometimes he’d go the Mermaid Lagoon, and play his pipes that weren’t enchanted to the girls. They would smile at him and give him shells, but the splashing and constant fish girl drama with daddy issues irritated him. It only made him miss Felix more.

Most of the time, he would just follow Tinker Bell to where the fairies would hide out. They were so tiny and always full of life. He enjoyed their company much more than the mermaids. They would fly around his head, dropping pixie dust and absolutely covering him with the gold specks. It would allow him to fly around a bit, and that took his mind of his Lost Boy. The fairies were a funny bunch too, always gossiping about the lost boys, or the latest drama in Neverland. They loved Peter too, often showering him in flower crowns and necklaces, or showing him the lost things that washed up on the shore.

Peter even went a found a few lost things himself. He found a pearl necklace, stopwatch, and a gold band. After he found the ring, he knew he wanted to give it to Felix. He deserved it. Peter laced the gold band on a leather rope and kept it shoved deep in his pocket. He couldn’t find the courage to ever give it to him. One day a lost boy, Rufio, was wrestling around with him, and the ring fell out. They both froze in mid fight, Peter ontop the boy’s chest, his wrists in his boney fingers. They both just stared at it, neither daring to say anything.

“Lost things, huh?” Rufio mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Peter shot up off him and quick snatched the necklace and ring off the ground. “Shut up.”

He began to walk away, shoving it back to the bottom of his pocket before the lost boy called out to him. “It’s for the tall guy isn’t it? Felix I mean.” He looked almost sad.

Peter looked at him and said nothing. Rufio understood.

 

This was why Peter loved Felix so much more than the rest. He didn’t need to explain himself to him, or put on some kind of show to get his attention. Felix would just be there, always listening. He cared in a way the others didn’t. He didn’t need the world from Peter, because Peter was is world. Felix was the better half of him, the much better half. Peter could just relax and be the boy he is around him, and it felt better than being King.

“You know you’re my moon and stars, lionheart.” Peter mumbled, pressing his forehead and cold nose against Felix’s.

Felix kept his eyes shut, just a grin tugged on his lips. “And you are my sun and sky, Peter.”

Peter couldn’t help but grin, feeling like a sappy teen girl with a crush. He let the silence fill the night and just listened to Felix breath and it felt like enough. Felix was more than enough for him, he was too good for him. Peter had to let him know somehow and forever. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden band attached to the leather rope. He rubbed his fingers along it for a moment, but kept his eyes on those blue ones, swimming with love.

He pressed the cool metal into Felix’s warm palm and closed his fingers around it. Felix titled his head over to see what was given to him. His eyes seemed to widen and he flipped the ring around between his fingers. Peter chewed his lip nervously, wondering if he should just make a joke about how dumb lost things were and just toss it behind him to save the embarrassment. But he couldn’t bring himself to move from the thoughtful look on the lost boy’s eyes. Felix worked the leather off the ring, which puzzled Peter. He slid the gold band onto his ring finger. It was slightly too big for his boney fingers, but it would stay on. Felix smiled and moved his hands to wrap around his leader’s necks, making sure the ring touched his skin. He pulled him down to conect their lips once more.

 

“Moon and Stars.”

 

“Sun and Sky.”


End file.
